New To The Neighborhood (Nick Jonas one Shot)
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: What happens when a new girl moves to the neighborhood? Nick Jonas/OC one shot.


I stared out the window watching the rain fall. The doorbell rang, but I didn't move.

"Ariel, come here." My mom called out from downstairs. I rolled my eyes heading downstairs.

"Yeah?" I answered in a bored tone. I ran a hand through my black hair.

"Come meet our new neighbors." she told me. I jumped off the stairs. "This is my daughter Ariel. Ariel, these are our neighbors next door. This is Mr. and Mrs. Jonas." I waved hi. "They have a boy around your age." I nodded with little interest.

"His name is Nick. I think you two will get along." Mrs. Jonas added.

"He can be Ariel's first friend here. She has done nothing, but write songs on her keyboard, guitar and bass." My mom said.

"Nick plays guitar, drums, piano and writes songs. Beautiful songs." Mrs. Jonas mentioned.

"Denise, we have to go. It was nice meeting you. Good bye." they left and I looked at my mom.

"What's that?" I pointed to a glass pan my mom was holding.

"Denise made some lasagna for us. As a welcome to the neighborhood gift. You could make your baked ziti for them." She took the pan into the kitchen. I followed.

"Mom, I don't need you to help me get friends. I can do it on my own." I said before going back up to my room.

~A Few Days Later~

I came home and saw the glass pan from the Jonases on the counter with a note.

_Ariel,_

_Please take the pan back to the Jonases. Tell them the treats are sugar free. I'll be home around 6 on Friday._

_Love,_

_Mom._

I sighed and grabbed the pan. I went next door. The door opened and there stood a guy around my age with dark curly hair.

"Hi. I live next door. Here's your pan back." I handed him the pan and turned to leave.

"You're cute." I turned around and looked at him as he smiled.

"The treats are sugar free." I said. I ran back to my house. I changed into a pair of jean shorts and started to play the piano. Then the doorbell rang. I sighed, went downstairs and went to open the door. I was the boy from next door with a golden retriever.

"What?" I asked.

"I hear you playing. It was beautiful." He answered.

"Thanks. I'm Ariel." I introduced myself.

"Nick and this is Elvis." He said petting his dog. I bent down to pet him.

"He's cute." I said standing up. "And so are you."

"I was going to walk Elvis. I would love a walking buddy. Want to come?" Nick asked looking at me.

"Sure." I answered. I grabbed my keys and locked the front door stepping outside. "It's such a beautiful day." I mentioned as we started to walk.

"Yeah it is. So you were playing the piano?" He asked.

"Yeah, I play piano, guitar, bass, and keyboard, but piano and keyboard are like the same thing." I answered.

"I play piano, guitar and drums." Nick told me.

"We should play sometime." I suggested.

"Tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Sure." I added nodding.

"Just come over after school. I'll help you with your homework." Nick told me.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I said. I looked around outside. "On days like this I want to play golf or tennis."

"You play golf?" Nick asked looking at me like he couldn't believe it.

"Once in a while." I answered. "I used to play move before I moved."

"Were did you live?" He asked.

"Southern California." I answered.

"Why the move?" Nick asked. He wanted to know so much about me.

"My parents divorced when I was four. My mom has family here and decided to move. It took her awhile after she decided to get us ready for a move." I explained.

"When did she decide?"

"November 5, 1993. My 4th birthday."

"And it took her 13 years to get settled?" He asked.

"Yeah. She travelled with her work so it took a long time." I explained laughing a little.

"Well at least your here." He smiled and looked at me. God, did he have a great smile.

"Yeah." After about an hour, Nick walked me home.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed my cheek and left. He turned around and looked at me. "Want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. I looked up, turned around to face him. I nodded. Nick smiled that smile, walked over, looked into my eyes before placing a soft kiss on my lips.


End file.
